poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaomon's Defeat and Deep Slumber
Important things can be weakness. Veemon and his Friends talked to Agumon and Gaomon about what said Shurimon uring his mission, but they were unable to understand the meaning of Shurimon's words. Veemon and his Friends continued their Daily Missions. Meanwhile, Gaomon was on a top secret mission. Month's later Buster and his Friends are eating Ice Cream Impmon: Hey, you guys. Veemon: Impmon. You're back. Impmon: That's right. Just got back from that mission. So, are you holding up? Veemon: Yeah. Impmon: Where's Agumon and the others? Dorumon: They are not here yet. Hawkmon: They are usually here by now. Veemon: This isn't like them. Meanwhile Gaomon is on the Bed Gaomon: How could he? Flashback He is fighting a Black Coat person and then Gaomon has been Defeated Gaomon: I'm not weak. Next day Black Coated persion is on top of the City Flashback The Staff has landed on the Ground, and then Gaomon is talking to him and he toss the sword to him and left Flashback ended He removed his Hood and it was Dracmon Meanwhile Veemon and Dorumon went back to their Room and they saw Agumon and Gaomon talking to Wizardmon Agumon: Come on. Just give him another chance, please. Wizardmon: We can't have any more chances on you, Gaomon. You were a mistake we never should have made. He left Veemon: Guys? They left the Room without any Question for them At the Station Tower Impmon has arrived Impmon: Where is Agumon and the others? Veemon: Haven't seen them all day. Impmon: Oh Well. They are eating ice cream Dorumon: Impmon. Impmon: Yeah? Dorumon: Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose? Impmon: Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's all does that mean? Veemon: Well, we met A Digimon today who had something like that. This thing and that Device was so important to him and his friends, they couldn't bear to use it... and Shirumon said that was their weakness. Why don't we have anything like that? Impmon: It's because you don't have a heart. Hawkmon: I think so. Dorumon: But Divermon doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his harpoon and his sitar away. Impmon: Well... I think you got a point there? So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the thing that we don't want to lose. Buster: Memories of the past? My parents didn't told me about their past. Impmon: Even though you all might not remember the last, I'm sure they have things youall don't wanna lose. Hawkmon: Like what? Impmon: You have memories since you joined us, was it? Veemon I don't know. I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you and the others. Impmon: So then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right? Every one of us- including us Nobodies- we all have something that we want to hang on to. Hawkmon: That's scary. Impmon: You can't be scared without a heart! Veemon: If our friends. If you and the other's were to disappear... It's... scary to think of what it would be like without you guys. Impmon: "Scared" is not an emotion that can exist inside us. Veemon: Well, I think I'm scared right now, for sure. Impmon: Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, okay? Somewhere deep inside your memories. Next day Coincidentally, Dorumon, Gaomon and their friends were given the same post. Gaomon failed in his mission to dispose of an imposter, and became discouraged afterbeing reprimanded by Wizarmon. Gaomon put up a strong front for Dorumom who was a a loss for words. Dorumon then suggested going on mission to cheer him up After the Mission They are eating Ice Cream except Gaomon Dorumon: Hmm, I wonder where Impmon is? Hawkmon: I guess he's not here. Look like we finish that mission to fast. Flashback Gaomon has been Defeated by Dracmon, Dracmon look at him and look shock Dracmon: You're Data. And you're Powers. Tell me, who are you? And why do you have that Power of Mystic? Gaomon: I should asked you a question first... why you dress up like us? Dracmon To make sure my friend.... sleeps in peace. He look at the Staff Dracmon I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire without wood. This staff is so... Pathetic... And weak. Gaomon: My staff is not weak to me! What makes you to say something like that!? He's gonna fight him, but Dracmon punch him in the back Dracmon: Find a new Group. And you better trust me, these guys you were with. Are bad people. He's going to leave Gaomon Why not!? You're the one who's weak! Dracmon: Oh, well. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all. He left and Gaomon Scream in rage Flashback end Agumon: Gaomon? Dorumon: Gaomon! Gaomon: Huh. Hawkmon: What happen to you? Gaomon: Sorry. My mind's on other things. Guys, do you ever think... about why we're doing all of this? Veemon: What do mean, why? We transfer all the Heart we collected to the Human World for our Partners. So we can get hearts on our own. Gaomon: But why do we need hearts for? Dorumon: We don't know. But we know that we have to give to our partners. Gaomon: What our Partners? Veemon: They were from the Human World. Apocalymon's Partner told him that we have to collect Hearts for them. And even though, he is the one who created that world for us. Gaomon: What? Then... He's the one who created it? Veemon: Yep. But the rest of the Digital World, we don't know who created it. Gaomon: Then who was our partners. Veemon: Well, me, Dorumon and Hawkmon have a human partner who has a strange sword. Gaomon: And ours? Hawkmon: You have human Partner who has a strange weapon like our partner. Gaomon: But why are we transfer the hearts to them? Hawkmon: But I think once we transfer all the hearts to them, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all of this. Or if they need hearts. Gaomon: I'm not quite sure. I just wish... I knew what I was doing here. I started having the strangest dreams. Falcomon: Like Nightmare? Gaomon: I don't never remember what they're about. I just... wake up scared. He's going to leave Veemon: Devimon said you, your friends and us were pretty special. "Exception," he said. Gaomon: Special? Wasn't that... just another way of saying that I'm a mistake. Veemon: You're not a mistake. Gaomon: Dorumon. You and I may both be exceptional, even your friends and mine, but... I don't think we're quite the same. He gave the Ice Cream to Dorumon and left, then Impmon appeared Impmon: Hey, you guys. Veemon: Impmon. Impmon: Gaomon is not here again? Falcomon: Actually, he left before you arrived. In a Memories Three Digimon is on the Field with 4 Paths Next day Dorumon reflected on how Gaomon acting differently. Impmon asked Dorumon what's wrong. According to Impmon, Digimon are complicated and there are buttons to avoid pressing. Dorumon worried he pressed the wrong buttons with Gaomon, but Impmon assured him that Gaomon was fine. Next day Dorumon and Divermon saw Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum putting Pikachu through rigourous training. Professor Oak stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Dorumon wondered if the Organization Digimons had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Dorumon, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Gaomon, Dorumon ate his ice cream alone without his Friends. Weeks later Before returning to the Castle, Hawkmon saw Fox, wounded from protection his home and what he cares for, with his friends there to care for him. Love had grown between the Five. Shirumon declared the power of love to be worthless. Hawkmon asked what that Power was, but Shirumon said that explaining the concept to a Nobody so no heart would be pointless, and departed. Left alone, Hawkmon contemplated what love might be. At their usual spot, Hawkmon asked Impmon what love is, but got no answers. Perhaps completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining a hard would offer some answers. Hawkmon watched the sunset with these thoughts on his mind. Next day Before leaving for a mission with Jokermon, Veemon and his Friends heard that Gaomon failed another mission and feel into a deep slumber with his friends too. Veemon disregarded Wizardmon's order to not worry about a failure like the Gaomon and his friends nand went to their room. At their Room Dorumon: Gaomon... They put a seashell on Gaomon's bed Meanwhile Impmon: Hey, that was uncalled for! Wizardmon: Haven't I told you. Keep out of this. Impmon: And I'm telling you that have to know what's the deal with Agumon and his Friends. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya? Wizardmon: Do you mean that you were always honest with me? Impmon: Well, you've got me there, I think. Wizardmon: (Sigh) Agumon and his Friends has no right to be among our numbers. Impmon: (Gasp) What does that mean? Wizardmon: It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say. He left Back in Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Room Gaomon has Two Seashell Next day Impmon informed Veemon and his Friends of what he had heard from Wizardmon about Agumon and his Friends. He said that Wizardmon would reconsider flaming Gaomon, Agumon and Falcomon to be a failure depending know how they performed for now on. But this was a lie by Impmon to cheer up Veemon and his Friends. Next day Blood Falcon got in Veemon's way with his mischief. He claimed that causing trouble add ruined the Race is fun, but those feelings were lost on Veemon. Veemon and his friends continued to carry out their missions while covering for Agumon and his friends 5 month later In the Dream Three Glow light has comes out of three Digimon chest and it went to The Boys, and then three Digimon is fading, three boys want to grab them, but they're gone Taiki: Shoutmon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Yuu: Damemon! After the Dream, the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has Awaken and it scared, Veemon and his Friends Veemon: Whoa! Um... Morning, you guys. Agumon: Morning. Dorumon: You guys woke up so suddenly you just startled us. Falcomon: Oh... we're sorry. And he look at the Seashell on his Bed Falcomon: Hawkmon? Is a seashells that you brought me? He put it on his ear Hawkmon: Have you hear it? Falcomon: Of course, the sound of the wave. How long we were asleep? Veemon: 5 Months, of course. Agumon: Five Month! That long? Veemon: Yep. You and your friends sleeping so much that me and my friends and Impmon. We're getting worried about you. Gaomon: We're sorry about that. Falcomon: Kinda strange that we can feel anything at all. Without having strange memories to feel with. Veemon: Hmm... He look confused Agumon: Hey, Veemon. Don't you have work today? Veemon: What? Oh, right. I'm about to head off. Agumon: Can I come with you? Dorumon: Can you and your friends get some rest? Gaomon: We're be fine. Come on, take Agumon with you. Veemon: Alright, you ask for it. They were going to their Usual spot then Falcomon collapse Hawkmon: (Gasp) Falcomon! In his Dream Three Digimon is going to save Three Boys, they're disappeared, Three Digimon are fading away, and then a Boy is giving something to him ??????: This is Lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me. Back to Reality They are worried about Falcomon, and then the Heartless Appeared Impmon: Leave Falcomon to me! Veemon: Okay! After that, they went back to the Castle Wizarmon: Hmm, that didn't take long. Did he break again? Hawkmon: He's not broken! Impmon: Don't you dare say that to him. He left Wizarmon: You have change... what happened to Digital Castle Oblivion. Does this past mean nothing to you? At the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's Room Veemon; Are you worried about him? Impmon: Of course I am. Dorumon: It just doesn't seem like you before. Impmon: What do you mean? Veemon: He mean, you don't like things to be complicated. Impmon: You know, you guys. Each day the Seven of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is, of course? Veemon: Huh? Impmon: I mean, if you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, was it? Dorumon: I don't think so. Impmon: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends. Gaomon: We are? Impmon: Get it in your head, okay? We are best friends. Agumon: Oh, right. I guess we are. Then Falcomon giggle and he wake up Falcomon: Thanks, Ken. You're very nice. Impmon: Oh... well... no hard feelings. Dorumon: Are you okay? Falcomon: I'm fine. I just got a kinda dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys. Impmon: Don't get us worried, okay? Falcomon: Alright. Veemon: Just take some rest, Alright? Falcomon: I wil, thank you, my friends. Meanwhile Three boy is writing down, Typing and doing some Tarot Card for something and it's about Impmon, Agumon, Dorumon, Gaomon, Veemon, Falcomon and Hawkmon Next day Impmon is at the Library looking for something and he found is was "The Truth about Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai by UlforceVeedramon". During a mission, Impmon, Veemon and his Friends visited the world where Dorumon had once flown. Dorumon again met Tails and had the Choas Emerald on him that they might fly. He began to Float, but Impmon remained firmly on the ground. Dorumon told Impmon to trust him, that he too can fly if he believed it. Trusting in Impmon's word, Impmon began to Float in the air. The team flew off to complete their mission. Veemon and his Friends spent their days completing missions. Next month DiZmon: You seem so struggling. Yuuya: A nobody is interfering I think. DiZmon: A nobody. Nikorai: We keep trying to place their memory back together. But what some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for us to finish. If that happens- and they found their way into someone else- they'd never get them back. DiZmon: Oh, I think they can do without those memories or two. Tiaga: But what- what if they needs those memories in order to wake up? What if their the key? ZoN: Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai. You are a Hacker's who has the ability over Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories and those connected to them. Are you seeing something I don't have? Nikorai: If they're memories become they're memories... They will never survived it. DiZmon: They? At the Agumon and his friends Room Gaomon is writing down his Diary At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Agumon: Hey, Impmon. Impmon: Yeah? Gaomon: You been to Digital Castle Oblivion, was it? Impmon: Well, Yeah, of course I am. Falcomon: What does it look like? Impmon: What's it look like? Just an Organization Digimon research facility. Veemon: For research? Looks like everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you. Falcomon: Although... they never send me, my friends or Hawkmon and his Friends. Impmon: Well... I guess they don't want you to be there. Agumon: I'm heading back. He's going to leave, but then he's head hurt, he's gonna fall off the Tower, but Veemon saved him Veemon: I think you're not quite well, today. Agumon: No I'm not. I'm fine, seriously. Impmon is thinking off something and he got an idea Impmon: Of course! Veemon: Huh? Of what? Impmon: On our next day off, let's all go to the Beach, right? Agumon: The Beach? Where did that idea come from? Impmon: We should go someplace different for a change. Dorumon: You're talking about taking a vacation with your friends. Impmon: Yep. Falcomon: Okay, I'll join you... if I would. Gaomon: What are you saying, Falcomon? Impmon: It will be fun, trust me. Falcomon: Well, alright. Let's go.